


重温旧梦

by cwtchbuddy, exohousewarming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming
Summary: While organizing their wardrobe, Yixing finds their wedding suits and is surprised to see that his still fits even after seven years. Later that night, him and Yifan are brought back to the day they exchanged rings.





	重温旧梦

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if this is what you had in mind, OP, but I hope you like it :) Big thanks to my Katja for helping me out with this! 
> 
> 重温旧梦 (chóng wēn jiù mèng) [idiom] = to revive old dreams; to relive past experiences

With only the closet left to be organized, Yixing takes a little break, falling down on their bed with newly changed sheets face first. Sundays are the only days when he and Yifan are free which means it's the only time they are able to clean their usually messy house. They each have tasks they are assigned to be done with by a specific time so the two of them still have a few hours to lounge around and just relax before Monday rolls by and they become too busy with work once again. However, Yixing is alone today. Due to some changes that his company’s client wants to be done by Tuesday, Yifan was called to work for a meeting this morning. It's not as if he can refuse, since it’s a project that will most likely earn Yifan a promotion if he succeeds. Still, he promised Yixing that he'd return as soon as possible to help with cleaning.

Yixing peeks at the alarm clock he has placed on his nightstand and he groans when he sees it's already past 3:30 in the afternoon. He peels himself off the bed, stretches a little then walks towards their storage room where he gets boxes they had acquired from buying things online and purchasing appliances. Yixing then takes a pen and marks the biggest one with "for donation" and the smaller ones as "winter clothes" and "trash".

Over time they have amassed clothes and shoes, especially Yifan, and every year since their marriage turned five, they sift through their wardrobe for things they can donate and ones that can't be used anymore. Normally, they would each take their sides of the closet and sort through their own clothes but since Yifan isn't around, Yixing will have to organize his husband's clothes based on what he thinks can be donated and thrown away and Yifan can just look at them later on to confirm.

After sorting through his clothes, Yixing notices some boxes at the very back of their closet, on top of their clothes rack. He smiles to himself when he remembers what's inside them. Yixing takes a footstool and pulls one of them out, putting it on the bed. He suddenly feels giddy, excited even, like the first time he received this same box seven years ago. Yixing smiles widely when he removes the lid and finds his wedding suit, pure white with a few blotches of yellow here and there due to it being hidden for years. He touches the fabric and wonders if it would still fit him, he remembers putting a little allowance to it but he's not certain if that would be enough since he has gained a little weight, unable to go to the gym as much as he did before. In a rush, he stands up and also brings out the other box which contains his husband's wedding suit, this time, a pure black one. There's a soft smile on his lips and he unconsciously takes the suit and presses it to his chest. He reminisces the day he and Yifan got married, the vows they exchanged and how happy they both were on their special day. Suddenly, an idea comes to his mind and without further delay, Yixing cleans up the rest and prepares for a little surprise.

☆彡★

"I'm home!" Yifan calls out while he's removing his shoes and necktie, a little frustrated that it took him longer to finish what he was supposed to do and therefore was unable to help his husband at home. Once he's placed his shoes on the rack, he notices the soft instrumental music playing, which isn't unusual since music is always playing when Yixing is home. What is unusual though is the fact that Yixing didn't welcome him. He prepares himself for what surprise might be waiting for him as he walks through the hallway and into the living room but no preparation can help him with what welcomes him.

The living room is lit with fairy lights, placed on tables, hung on curtain rods and chairs, and there are flowers, that look like the ones Yixing chose when they had their wedding ceremony, arranged in vases scattered around the room. But those aren't the reasons why he's stock still by the entrance of the living room, mouth opened slightly in awe.

Yixing's back is facing Yifan, inspecting the flower on the vase nearest to him, but as soon as the older man's bag falls to the floor, Yixing turns around, smile stretching from ear to ear. Yifan is sure that his husband is wearing the same bespoke white suit he wore on their wedding day. Everything from the way Yixing smiles to the background music to the decorations that the shorter man arranged around their living room while Yifan was away, it all brings the taller man back to the day they vowed to love each other in sickness and in health, and that not even death will be able to keep them apart. Yixing was, still is, so beautiful in his white suit, the colour only enhancing his angel-like features.

"Welcome home, love," Yixing greets him and it's like a curse breaker, waking him from the spell his husband himself placed him under. He blinks and blinks some more. Yifan feels like he's in a dream, watching in a daze as Yixing pours champagne into two glasses before approaching him. Yifan gladly accepts the glass, blinking once more.

"What's the occasion? Did I forget something? I'm pretty sure it's not our anniversary," Yifan asks after taking a sip from his drink, looking around their decorated living room again to avoid himself from internally panicking about possibly forgetting something important. He focuses on the sound of waves from the instrumental music that Yixing chose.

Yixing giggles and it’s like chimes to Yifan's ears, "There's no occasion." The younger then places his glass on the coffee table so he can wrap his arms around Yifan's neck, looking up at the older with a soft smile on his lips. "I just found this," Yixing looks down to his suit then back up to his husband. This close, Yifan realizes how the clothes fit his husband more than it used to, tight around his arms and thighs but the fit shows off his figure more. The older likes it that way because to him it’s proof that he’s taking good care of Yixing. When the taller man blinks at him, Yixing adds, "And I thought we could go back in time even just for a moment."

Yifan feels himself melt, pulling Yixing close to him as if to prevent such a thing to happen physically. "Baby," he whispers, awe oozing in his tone as he tightens his embrace around Yixing and buries his nose on top of his husband's head, smelling the mix of sweat and shampoo, the scent of Yixing, the scent of home.

Unconsciously, the two start swaying to the music, reminiscing their first dance as a couple with the sweet jazz playing in the background. Yifan even gets daring by dipping Yixing a couple of times which causes the younger to spill more giggles, much to the taller man’s delight. But, eventually the music mellows out and changes to a soft piano and they're back to swaying side to side, holding each other close and whispering sweet nothings as if they were in college again and had just started dating. Yifan, unable to control himself (even though he doesn't have to), places a hand on Yixing's chin and dips his head for a small peck which the younger reciprocates with his own. What started out with small exchanges becomes a heated kiss in which hands begin to roam around each other's bodies. Yixing's hands go back and forth from Yifan's arms to the older's back while Yifan allows his hands to reach as low as they can go, coaxing out a few moans from his husband whenever his hand grazes Yixing's crotch.

It is Yixing who starts pushing Yifan's coat off of the older man, Yifan being more than glad to shrug off his jacket because of the rising temperature of his body. Without a word, he also starts to unbutton Yixing's shirt, the younger having already pulled his tie off while Yifan was busy throwing his coat onto one of the chairs. To Yifan’s delight, he finds that his husband is in fact not wearing a t-shirt or a tank top underneath and his eyes start feasting on the milky skin. He pulls Yixing towards the couch and he lightly pushes the younger down to sit on it before he kneels in front of his husband. As soon as Yifan is on his knees, Yixing is on his lips, his fingers making quick work of the older's buttons, careful not to pull them and ruin the shirt in his haste.

Yixing laughs the moment Yifan pulls away so he can remove his shirt and chuck it off to the side, "I don't remember doing it on the couch."

The older man smirks. Before he gives Yixing a searing kiss he whispers against his husband's lips, "I remember you being impatient though." He sees red colour Yixing's face but the younger doesn't shy away and receives Yifan's kisses, moaning into the taller man's mouth as if he wants him to swallow every sound he makes, so Yifan can have his everything. Yifan gingerly pulls away, kissing every inch of Yixing's skin after removing the younger's jacket and pants, leaving him in nothing but his white shirt and boxers.

Yifan meets Yixing’s glazed eyes when his mouth reaches the garter of the younger's boxers, his teeth playfully pulling at it before releasing it. He doesn't make his husband wait further, mouthing around Yixing's clothed erection, licking and sucking at the tip. The smaller man’s hand on his head, pushing him much closer than he already is, only urges Yifan to do so much more. He eventually removes Yixing's boxers, his husband's erection springing out of its confines, red, swelling and leaking. Yifan takes a hold of it and pumps it a few times while he kisses and nips the skin on Yixing's inner thigh, licking the red bruises that swell as a result of his assault. He licks from his husband's thigh to Yixing’s balls, slowly making his way up to the head of the younger’s cock. The sound Yixing makes in response to Yifan’s teasing makes his whole body tingle, anticipating the noise he will receive when he does more than just lick him.

Yixing gasps when Yifan finally takes the tip into his mouth, dipping his tongue into the slit and lathering the length with his saliva before swallowing the rest of the shaft. Yifan starts with a slow pace, despite Yixing's pleas for him to go faster, wanting to savour every second and every time his mouth slides the length of his husband's cock. It has been quite a while and he thinks they deserve to take their time, unlike their recent lovemaking where they are either too tired or lack time to do anything more than just fuck. But being the kind husband that he is, Yifan ultimately gives in and takes Yixing into his mouth down to the base, going faster. It's so quick he gags a couple times and has to stop, only to return after Yixing's urging, eyes filled with lust and need.

Once Yifan feels the pain on his jaw due to the stretch, he removes his mouth around Yixing's cock, licking it one more time before rising up and leaning towards his husband for a kiss.

"Liked that?" Yifan asks the younger with a smug look on his face. Yixing just bites his bottom lip, smiles and nods before kissing the taller man again.

"There's more," Yifan informs his husband before kissing his way down Yixing's body, stopping to lick the smaller man's nipples, making the other keen due to the stimulation before proceeding his way down.

Yifan surprises Yixing by pushing his husband's legs up, almost up to the younger's chest, then he instructs Yixing to hold them up through the back of his knees. By the way he obeys and looks at Yifan expectantly, the older thinks he already knows what's going to happen next so he doesn't prolong it. Yifan spreads his husband's ass cheeks then proceeds to lick up the younger's asshole to his perineum before going back down and circling his tongue around the wrinkled muscle. He repeats this until he feels his husband's hand on his head again, his right foot resting on Yifan's shoulder because it doesn't have a support anymore. Yifan doesn't mind, he just squeezes his husband's ass and continues to lick him wet, sucking on the pulsating skin before going up to suck the tip of Yixing's cock.

"Yifan," Yixing whines, his hole opening and closing, enticing Yifan further, "Baby, please." And who is Yifan to deny his husband’s wish.

"Stay there," Yifan tells Yixing as he stands up, shedding his clothes one by one as he makes his way to their bedroom to get the lubricant.

When he returns, he's down to his briefs and he can see Yixing watching him, eyes on his still clothed erection. While he coats his fingers with lube, standing in front of his husband, Yixing uses his foot, trailing his big toe up Yifan's thigh before rubbing the sole of his foot against the taller one's hard on. Yifan has to stop for a few seconds, groaning at the friction his body has been longing for since they began. He uses his clean hand to stop his husband's foot and removes it from his crotch, then he kneels in front of Yixing again, eyeing the other's entrance with hunger.

"Ah!" Yixing moans when Yifan massages the younger's rim with his thumb, pushing it, but not entering. "Yifan," Yixing whines, head falling back in frustration when he grinds his hips down to meet Yifan, opening his hole just enough so the older's finger can slip in. "Ahhhh, yes," he verbalizes as he continues to move his body up and down, Yifan watching him with his lips on Yixing's inner thigh, salivating at the sight. He exchanges his thumb for his pointer finger and Yixing seems to appreciate it, praising Yifan with every slide of the older's digit.

"Fuck!" Yixing screams when Yifan inserts the second finger while sucking the tip of the younger’s cock at the same time. Fingernails dig into his scalp when he starts scissoring Yixing open, with Yixing's cock engulfed by his mouth. He can only imagine how much pleasure his husband is experiencing through the sounds he's making, panting Yifan's name out whenever he can in between the pleasured noises he is producing.

"Baby, I want," Yixing calls out to Yifan, eyes in slits as lust falls heavily on them, "Baby, please." Yifan doesn't even try to argue about him not being ready enough, knowing Yixing can take him any time, any day if he pleases and wants it that way. So, he removes his fingers from Yixing, the younger panting out his name and slowly sitting up as Yifan stands up to get rid of his undergarment.

"Can I?" Yixing asks, grabbing Yifan's dick. The older man hisses, his erection painfully hard as it is. His husband looks up to him behind his lashes, trying to look innocent with his big eyes but his bangs clinging to his forehead and his kiss swollen lips work against his favor. Yifan would normally accept the offer but he wants Yixing now and the way his husband is looking at him is doing nothing to satiate his hunger.

"Sorry, baby, maybe next time," Yifan leans down and kisses Yixing's forehead, eyelids, nose then his lips, apologizing with every touch of his mouth, "I just really want you right now." Yixing giggles when he hears that. The red that spreads down to his chest caused by Yifan’s words is nothing but beautiful in the older’s eyes.

Without even being asked to, Yixing leans back into the cushions and opens his legs. He grabs his ass with his hands and spreads it as well. Yifan almost literally drools at the sight.

Yifan aligns his cock with Yixing's entrance, leans down so he can plant his forehead against his husband's and then he slowly pushes into Yixing's heat, sliding in inch by inch. He distracts Yixing (and himself, from rushing and suddenly thrusting all the way in) by littering kisses all over his husband's face and neck, even leaving hickeys where Yixing's students and colleagues might find the next day (which Yifan will surely get scolded for). Once he has bottomed out, Yifan takes his time to let his husband adjust, basking in the heat that is enveloping his manhood.

"Baby," Yixing calls out to Yifan and by the way his eyes flutter close and his hips swivel, Yifan already knows what he needs. He slides out as slowly as he entered Yixing but when he thrusts back in again, he adds force and speed, surprising his husband who interrupts his long drawn out moan for a gasp when Yifan thrusts back in. He repeats that; slowly pulling out before slamming back in, and soon, Yixing is begging for him to go faster. Knowing his husband can handle it, Yifan yields and starts ramming his cock into his beloved, the high pitched moans that Yixing produces encouraging him to go full speed, angling his thrusts whenever he can.

Yifan reaches up to his husband's throat and wraps his hand around it, feeling the heat that was stewing in his stomach earlier boil and rise up with every thrust. Yixing grabs his hand, nails leaving crescents on his skin, scratching every now and then but not pulling it off of his neck.

"Babe, ah, baby, fuck, yes, there." Yixing gasps while he hooks his legs around Yifan's waist and pushes the taller man closer to him as if to reiterate his words. Yifan keeps his angle, one hand still pushing down harder on his husband's throat with just enough force to allow only a little air to enter.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Fan! Fan! Fan!" His name falls from Yixing's lips like a prayer, his husband’s insides clamping down on Yifan perfectly as if he was made just for the older man. Yifan knows his husband is close, his eyes are fluttering shut, his body is writhing and his mouth is producing nothing but screams. Yixing looks absolutely wrecked and before Yifan knows it, his husband lets out a particularly loud scream and he is cumming, white ribbons of fluid spurting out, painting his stomach and Yifan's arm. The view uncoils the heat in Yifan’s stomach, a cue for him to release as well now that he was able to pleasure his husband. He removes his hand from Yixing's throat and grabs the younger's hips, his strong grip sure to leave a mark later. His hips stutter as he continues to thrust, trying to catch his own orgasm before Yixing can come down from his high. Yifan groans before he finally releases inside his husband, the warmth inside rising as he slides in and out and feels his juices mix with Yixing's. Before he can empty into his husband, Yifan pulls out of Yixing, the younger whining from the loss, and pumps the rest of his load onto the younger’s stomach. Yifan catches the smile on the Yixing’s lips as he scoops the mixture of their cum with his finger before the taller male falls on top of Yixing once he is done, eyes falling shut.

Before Yifan knocks out, he finally registers the sound of the music again, the waves that accompany the acoustic guitar remind him of the moment Yixing pulled him from the ongoing reception so they could hide in their private cabin. His husband was drunk then, red to the tips of his ears but Yifan couldn't deny the love swirling in his eyes when they were already in the confines of their room, as he whispered "I love you" repeatedly to an equally drunk Yifan.

☆彡★

Yixing wakes to the sound of the closet doors sliding open and close. He reckons he's still on the couch due to the fairy lights which are the only source of light right now. From his position he can see his husband through the opened door of their bedroom, wearing his all black wedding suit, fixing his tie. The smaller male rises from the couch and wraps the blanket, that Yifan must have placed over him earlier, around his naked body. He quietly walks towards his husband, careful not to let Yifan notice him approaching. With the blanket still draped over his shoulders he wraps his arms around the taller man's torso, planting his cheek on the other's back.

"Oof." Yifan says in surprise but he quickly melts into Yixing's embrace, hugging and pulling the younger's arms closer to him.

Yixing tiptoes and places his chin on his husband's shoulder, finally opening his eyes fully to see his man in the black wedding suit after seven years. He hums at the sight, Yifan looking absolutely handsome as if he hasn't changed in the years they've been together. "Still looks good on you," Yixing compliments, smiling shyly when the older man looks at him, pink colouring his cheeks. It looks good on him and for a second Yixing is glad that he is the only one able to pull such a reaction from Yifan.

After giving Yixing's nose a peck, Yifan looks towards the mirror again. Yixing watches the other observe his form, loosening his tie a little while he asks the younger, "You think? The pants are a little tight." The taller man pouts and Yixing fights against the urge to kiss it away because of how adorable it looks on his husband. "I did gain a few pounds over the years," Yifan adds, patting his stomach which, in Yixing’s opinion, hasn't really changed that much since they got married.

"That's more than okay." Yixing says, a mischievous grin on his lips as he playfully smacks Yifan's butt. The taller male looks at him with a scandalous expression but it only lasts for a second, as they both start laughing the next second.

Yifan turns and he carries the softest expression Yixing has ever seen him wearing which makes the younger coo and reach for his husband's face, cherishing the moment.

"Why don't you wear your suit too? Hmm?" Yifan urges with a peck on Yixing's lips before pulling the shorter man back into the living room where his wedding suit is scattered on the floor and the chairs. The older man helps Yixing recover his clothes and wear them, buttoning his shirt for him while he wears his suit jacket. Once he's done with Yixing's buttons, Yifan walks away much to the younger's surprise but before he can even turn around to come back to Yixing, the smaller man already knows what he's up to. The music he played earlier resounds in their house once again, this time much louder, and the feeling of being back to their wedding day grows ten times stronger.

Yifan knots Yixing's necktie when he returns to stand in front of the younger. Yixing giggles when the older man offers his hand because he thinks it's cute. He takes it instantly and lets Yifan lead their dance, swaying from left to right, with none of the turns and dips they did earlier. It's simple, sweet, intimate and everything that Yixing needs at the moment. Soon, he finds his hand on his husband's shoulders like they were earlier. Yifan's hands are on his waist, his lips near Yixing's ear.

"I'm so blessed to have you," Yifan says, the words just a breeze but a hurricane with their intensity, squeezing Yixing's heart. All he does in response, unable to trust his voice not to quiver when he speaks, is to tiptoe and kiss his husband, hoping his lips can convey the overflowing emotions in his heart.


End file.
